Sueños de una vida pasada
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Las almas reencarnan y tus recuerdos vuelven a travez de su sueño. El subconciente es la puerta S/M


Hola como hoy es mi cumpleaños decidi subir esta historia sobre el cumple de Soul. Espero que les guste y si les gustan lean la nota de la autora que tiene avisos importantes.

**Pareja: **Souk/Maka

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece solo escribo con el objeto de entretener.

**Advertencia:** Historia con contenido fuerte. Leer bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Sueño de una Vida Pasada**

Maka sintió el sol en su cara y comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Froto una de sus manos contra sus ojos para poder terminar de despertarse. Ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver la hora en su reloj de mesa. Vio con gusto que todavía era temprano para ir al colegio y tenía bastante tiempo para hacer el desayuno. Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama.

Pero no pudo, unos brazos la detenían en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver el rostro dormido de Soul, abrazándola en sueños. Aprovechando el tiempo de sobra que tenia, decidió quedarse un rato mas acostada. Se acurruco en sus brazos y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho a la par que recordaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esos meses.

Se habían vuelto más atentos y cuidadosos en las misiones para evitar correr riesgos innecesarios. Su sincronía estaba mejor que nunca y estaban aprendiendo a controlar mejor el caza-demonios. Se podría decir que habían mejorado mucho como equipo

Lo mismo se podía aplicar a su relación. Desde esa misión, se habían acercado mas como pareja. No es que ahora estaban todo el tiempo, juntos, en un mundo rosa y empalagoso. Pero había ciertos detalles que solo ellos notaban, cambios leves pero de gran significado.

Soul podría decir que Maka está más atenta con él, más paciente, que los desayunos incluyen mas pescado crudo y que los Maka-Chop duelen menos.

Afortunadamente.

Maka no sabe que decir. Es que encontrar rosas en lugares imprevistos sin que él diga nada al respecto o las melodías que le toca en el piano cuando están solos, te dejan simplemente sin palabras.

También cambiaron su comportamiento en público. Si bien todos sabían de su relación, uno no podía obviar las miradas posesivas de cierta arma, nunca fueron muy demostrativos. No es que ahora anduvieran gritando a los cuatros vientos su relación.

Sino que al caminar, Soul ponía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. En clase, se tomaban las manos bajo los bancos o se despedían con un beso. Gestos simples que delataban su gran amor.

Pero el cambio fundamental era el del de la mudanza de Maka al cuarto de Soul. Sin mencionar las cosas que pasaban adentro de ella. Bastaba con mencionar la cama más grande y las nuevas y atrevidas bragas de Maka.

Ella se rio al recordar las discusiones que tuvieron por la decoración de la pieza. Fue difícil compaginar sus personalidades, especialmente mantener el estilo cool del lugar.

De esa manera Maka se acostumbro a dormir en sabanas verdes, los poster de rock y el ambiente levemente desordenado. Al igual que Soul acepto el nuevo escritorio, algunos peluches y almohadones decorativos en su cama. También aprendió a ignorar el despertador por las mañanas.

El gran problema fue, como Soul tan bien hizo notar, fue que necesitaban una cama más grande. Porque ahora que la compartían todas las noches resultaba bastante incomodo dormir ahí. Al principio no fue tan duro, pero a las semanas se convirtió en un problema. Los únicos momentos en que no molestaba era cuando hacían eso y se quedaban dormidos exhaustos.

Y no era cuestión de hacerlo todas las noches. No importaba cuanto le gustara la idea a Soul.

Por eso decidieron comprar una nueva. Vendieron las camas viejas y con un poco de su plata ahorrada mas algo que le pidieron al papa de Maka (excusa de por medio) y tuvieron su cama nueva.

Maka se rio de sus recuerdos y se dispuso a levantarse definitivamente para hacer el desayuno.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaban caminando hacia el colegio, juntos, eran esas raras ocasiones en las que Soul aceptaba ir de la mano hacia ahí.

Caminaban a la par, de manera silenciosa y enfocando su vista al frente. Soul solamente pensaba en lo aburrido que estaría hoy la clase debido a unas lecciones sobre otras culturas que estaban programadas para hoy. Maka, por otro lado, tenía su mente ocupada en otros asuntos.

-Ne, Soul- lo llamo- ¿Sabes que el sábado es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Y?- contesto de manera indiferente- Igual que el año pasado.

-Si pero ¿qué te gustaría de regalo este año?- dijo pensando en las miles de posibilidades, que iban desde música hasta ropa nueva.

De pronto sintió como él se detuvo y la jalaba hacia él. Su brazo pasó a estar alrededor de su cintura y sintió su cálido aliento rozando su mejilla.

-Tenerte solo para mí todo el día- dijo depositando un beso en su cuello- Y si es sin ropa mejor.

-¡SOUL!- le grito, con la cara roja de la vergüenza. A veces se preguntaba como ese pervertido podía ser su novio.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Siguiendo con la clase sobre budismo que iniciamos la clase pasada, hoy veremos un tema bastante interesante, que es la reencarnación, es decir, la posibilidad de tener vidas pasadas- explico el profesor Stein ante la cara de desconcierto/aburrimiento de sus alumnos.

Aunque la mayoría estaba impresionada de lo poco que estaban disecando últimamente.

-¿Qué es eso de las vidas pasadas?-pregunto un alumno.

-Es teoría que implica que un alma reencarna en diversos cuerpos a lo largo de varias vidas para cumplir con su misión en la vida o que es lo mismo su karma.

El profesor iba a continuar con su explicación cuando una conocida voz chillona hizo aparición.

- Para la persona que superara a dios, solo le basta una vida para eso. Aunque sería un pecado privar al mundo de mi gran presencia-dijo Black Star con su típica postura apuntando al cielo.

Demás está decir que Tsubaki mirada avergonzada de la actitud de técnico. El discurso el peli azul tenía toda la pinta de continuar cuando un bisturí rozo su cara.

-Interrúmpeme una vez más y te diseco- dijo el doctor con s mejor sonrisa sádica.

-Como iba diciendo, las almas que tengan que cumplir su karma están destinadas a reencarnar hasta que la alcancen. Para el budismo en particular es alcanzar la iluminación. Pero también hay teorías de las almas que se hallan fuertemente unidas por lazos especiales también se reencarnan para encontrarse en cada vida…

Para este punto de la explicación, Soul solo empezó a escuchar blah, blah blah, si bien el tema parecía interesante, la idea de haber vivido varias vidas le parecía absurdo y con respecto a eso de las almas gemelas, se le antojaba cursi.

Miro a Maka pero ella estaba absorta en la clase, como toda una traga a su ver. Se rio pensando en que si ellos se hubieran conocido en otras vidas, ella seguramente habría sido igual.

De la misma manera en que el debe haber sido alguien totalmente cool. Como un príncipe o algo así.

Consultando el reloj y viendo que faltan varias angustiantes horas antes que la tortura termine, busco una forma de entretenerse.

Una sonrisa sumamente conocida se asomo. Por suerte, Maka no la había visto. Sutilmente se acerco a ella con su silla. De manera casual dejo caer su lápiz al suelo.

Casualmente cerca de su novia.

Se agacho a recogerlo, y al levantarse acaricio sus piernas hasta la rodilla. Lentamente, en una caricia traviesa. Se detuvo en su rodilla a propósito. Quería esperar la reacción de ella. Mantuvo la vista al frente, esperando un maka-chop.

Cosa que nunca llego. En vez de eso, sintió como una mano le guiaba llegando hasta una interesante y muy deseada zona al tiempo que ella separaba más sus piernas.

Al ver que su propuesta era altamente aceptada, sonrió pensando que todos decían que el pervertido era únicamente el.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era de noche y Soul estaba acostado entre sus adoradas sabanas verdes. Estaba esperando a que Maka viniera para poder dormir.

Era una rutina que aplicaban desde hace poco. Siempre esperaban que el otro llegara para irse a dormir. Su justificación era que dormían mejor si lo hacían en los brazos del otro.

Y no hace falta agregar que era verdad. Aunque Soul dijera que era algo cursi.

Rompiendo la línea de sus pensamientos, Maka entro en la habitación. Lucia su nueva piyama, que era lo mismo decir una remera de Soul que le quedaba bastante grande. La usaba desde que un día el arma le aseguro que se veía sexy con ella puesta.

Avanzo por la habitación hasta sentarse enfrente de su escritorio para cepillarse el pelo antes de dormir. Sentía la miraba de su novio clavada en la espalda. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que parecían un matrimonio.

Se encontró que le gustaba ese pensamiento.

La guadaña, por otro lado, al verla entrar una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente. Curiosamente no estaban relacionadas con cosas sucias, sino más bien eran imágenes de una vida compartida al lado de ella.

Se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que le agradaba la idea.

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, compartieron la misma sonrisa cómplice y el mismo sonrojo. Apartaron la idea de sus mentes con la excusa del tiempo. Eran jóvenes todavía para pensar en un futuro.

Maka avanzo desde su escritorio a la cama para acostarse junto a Soul. Se dio la vuelta y Soul la abrazo por detrás.

-¿Qué tal la clase?- esa pregunta se la hacia para el prestara mas atención en clase ya que no habia manera que el le mintiera sobre eso.

-Aburrida y algo cursi pero lo de almas que reencarnan me pareció interesante-dijo- Seguro que yo fui algo muy cool como un príncipe o algo así.

-Si seguro-dijo con sarcasmo-Me pregunto que habré sido yo

-Seguro que tú eras la que me abanicaba o la que me servía la comida en el palacio.

-Primero, ¿Por qué tendría que haber sido sirvienta? Segundo ¿Por qué justamente tu sirvienta?

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Stein?-le contesto- Dijo que las almas que tienen lazos especiales, siempre se encuentran. Así que debemos habernos encontrado.

-Pero eso no implica que haya sido tu sirvienta.-replico molesta.

-¿Te imaginas la escena de yo en un diván y tu dándome uvas en la boca?- hablo pasando por alto el último comentario-Cool.

-Mejor vamos a dormir. No se me antoja pegarte ahora y mañana hay que madrugar.

Soul rodo los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente para finalmente dormir. Debia admitir que tenia razón. Mañana era su cumpleaños y debía levantarse temprano para la "supuesta" fiesta sorpresa de sus amigos.

Así que abrazando a su novia se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

_**Continuara**_

**_N/A:_** si llegaron hasta aca significa que les gusto o por lo menos no quisieron soltarla jaja, espero que sea la primera opcion. Si leyeron mi otro fic, sabran que voy a publicar una historia larga sobre este anime, que vendria ser una continuacion de historia. Habalando de ella, esta historia tendra dos capitulos mas, asi que esperon que la sigan.

Una ultima cosa antes de rogar por opiniones, cuando publique esta historia me concentrare en la otra asi que me gustaria saber si les gustaria que escribiera sobre la famosa noche de tormenta antes de escribir la otra

Dejenme saber sus opiniones besos


End file.
